


Leather & Fur

by crystalusagi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: adventdrabbles, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-02
Updated: 2013-12-02
Packaged: 2018-01-03 06:01:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1066884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalusagi/pseuds/crystalusagi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luna is reminded of Draco.  For the December 2013 <a href="http://asylums.insanejournal.com/adventdrabbles/">Advent Drabbles</a> challenge, <a href="http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v650/1Alisanne1/35819_gallery_zps132affb8.jpg">Prompt #1</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Leather & Fur

  
Draco pulled the thick card out of its envelope and blinked, immediately recognizing the delicate hand.

 _I saw this Muggle picture and thought of you,_ read the message. With a vague sort of apprehension, he turned the card over. What he saw made him almost drop it. Five men stood smiling at him in the picture. They appeared to have antlers growing out of their heads, and wore tiny red underwear. They had leather harnesses over their chests.

He was still holding onto the card when he arrived by Floo at Luna's flat. She was reclining on the sofa, reading a book. "How did _this_ , Lovegood," growled Draco, shaking the offending picture at her, "remind you of _me_?"

Luna regarded him with wide eyes, as if she hadn't actually been expecting him. "Hello, Draco," she said calmly in that sing-song voice of hers. "It has been so very long."

He marched over to her and took the book away, dropping it on an end table. Then he folded his arms and stood staring down at her. "It's been a week."

She cocked her head curiously. "Has it? I thought it must have been much longer." She nodded, then, and smiled up at him. "But I believe you are right, it's just I've been so distracted with searching for the furlfur, you see."

"Furlfur," Draco repeated, almost afraid to ask.

"Half man, half deer," Luna said in a soft, confiding tone. "I read it in that book." She pointed to the book that Draco had deposited on the end table.

"I see."

"Yes, I'm glad you do," she said, beaming. "And I found that picture in my research, you know. Do you think the antlers are authentic?"

"No, I do not."

"Oh," she said, sounding slightly disappointed that the half-naked men on the card were not, indeed, reindeer men. But then she brightened again. "As I said, they reminded me of you. Do you remember that weekend when your parents were gone, and--"

"Not at all," lied Draco, flushing. Her eyes widened further at this denial, and contrary to Draco's expectations, a glimmer came into them.

"I thought you might not," she said lightly, reaching down to pick up a bag Draco had not noticed on the ground by the sofa, "so I bought you a present." She held the bag out to him. He took it automatically.

"You can open it," she told him.

Draco swallowed, then reached into the bag. His fingers brushed against the object inside, and he closed his hand around it and pulled it out. He dropped the bag on the floor, unfolding the leather harness. He could feel his face growing hotter.

He glanced down at Luna, sitting on the sofa. Her eyes were still sparkling, brim-full of excitement. "Do you remember now?" she asked.

He nodded mutely, unable to speak.

"I'm so happy!" she exclaimed. "Only I think that you should try it on," she said, standing up to take the harness from him; he allowed it to slip out of his hands, letting a sharp breath escape him as the rough side of the leather scraped against his palm.

"You're so much bigger now, you see, so I had to guess on the sizing," she continued, matter-of-fact. "We should see if it fits. Can you take your robes off for me, please?"

Heart racing, Draco began to undress.


End file.
